


My One Piece Friends

by LamiaDusk



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Probably a lot of it, Self Indulgence to the Max, all of my favourites are here!, also a lot of angst, and pointless shenanigans, and there will be smut, basically the dream of 14 year old me, heavy on the found family trope, kinda short chapters but I will hopefully get to update the fic frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: What would you say if your favourite characters of your favourite anime were to suddenly show up in your house? Well, that's my life now! And there's alot of fun to be had!





	1. Uninvited Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This was really one of my favourite stories to write back when I was about 14, and while rewriting it, I found that it has lost none of its charme. So I hope that you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

This one day that would change my life started like any other. I rose from the depth of a sweet dream, only to find myself in my bed, in my house. In other words: In reality. Unfortunately. The latest volume of the One Piece manga was propped up on my bedside table, because I had been reading it before going to bed the previous night.  
Today was Saturday, so I didn‘t have to go to work. Knowing that made me want to just turn and continue sleeping. After all, I had no friends and no significant other who would want to spend the day with me. Fate, however, seemed to have other plans.  
The loud crash of porcelain hitting the floor startled me so much that I froze up for a second, only to try and get out of bed as fast as possible, ending with me tangled in my bedsheets on the floor, cussing up a storm. I managed to free myself and grabbed the baseball bat I kept under my bed, just in case. Then I snuck out of my bedroom and to where the sound had come from.

My search led my to my kitchen, which was a few rooms to the left of my bedroom. I lived in a big house, and inheritance from my aunt, only the bottom floor of which I used. The door was left ajar, so I could peek inside and see who the intruder was.  
The sight before me almost made me drop the bat. There were five people in the room, and I knew all of them.  
Easily the most recognisable was Sir Crocodile, sitting at the kitchen table and glaring at the other people. All of them high-ranking members of Baroque Works. Mister 3, Mister 2, Miss Doublefinger and Miss Goldenweek.  
Well, crap. I swallowed, trying to organize my conflictiong emotions. On one hand, waking up one morning only to find my favourite characters from my favourite anime of all time had become real and were in my house was pretty much peak awesome. On the other hand: All of them would probably be less thrilled about meeting me and kill me on sight.  
While I was standing there, trying to figure out what to do, I suddenly felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders. „Well, what do we have here? Did your mommy not teach you not to eavesdrop?“  
It was the unmistakable voice of Buggy the Clown. I struggled to break free, and while I did that, Buggy opened the door, loudly announcing:„Looks like I found our unwilling hostess!“  
Crocodile and the others turned their heads to me. The former samurai‘s facial expression was unreadable. He just calmly told Buggy:„If that‘s the case, you make spectacularly poor guest.“ He then turned to me. „So this is your house? My subordinates and I will have to use it as our base of operation for a while. At least until we have found out how we got here and how to get back to where we were. I trust that you have no objections?“ With that, he leaned back, and I saw the grin of his subordinates, making it all too clear that „having objections“ would be unwise.  
„Hold on!“, Buggy said. „What about me? And the others? Are you just gonna kick us out?! We‘re in the same kind of shit!“  
„See if I care“, Croc replied dryly.  
„And see if I care about your plans!“, a booming voice answered, followed by the sound of thunder. I turned around to find Eneru ducking in from under the doorframe, so he wouldn‘t get stuck due to the ring-thingy in his back. „My priests and I have already claimed this place as my temporary sanctuary!“  
Upon Eneru‘s arrival, I all but felt my eyes turn into little pink hearts. I had been crushing on him ever since he first appeared in the manga, and damn, he was even more impressive in real life than he was in the anime.  
„I… I am sure we can figure something out. I mean, this house has like thirty rooms, most of them unused guest rooms. The entire upper floor has been abandoned ever since I moved here. So...“ When I realized that everyone was staring at me, I shrank a little and looked at my feet, as if that would make them take their eyes off me.  
„You don‘t really expect us to just share this place, do you? There is no way you can be this-“, Buggy began, but another voice cut him off.  
„This girl is talking a lot more sense than you usually do. I don‘t why we shouldn‘t all stay here. It‘s not like any of us are enemies of each other, anyway.“ Another familiar face, that of Captain Kuro, emerged from behind Eneru. He adjusted his glasses. „My apologies for their rude behaviour. I understand that this must be very overwhelming for you… as it is for us, as well. My name is Klahadore. Thank you for having us.“  
I was a bit confused by his politeness, until I realized that he didn‘t know that I knew who he really was. Perhaps it was more than just a bit reckless to allow all of them to stay, especially him, considering his past of „befriending“ young women who own big houses, but it didn‘t look like I had much of a choice anyway. „Oh… i...it‘s no problem. My name is Cora. You all can just… go upstairs and pick whatever rooms you want.“  
„Very well, then.“ Sir Crocodile got up and walked out, followed by his underlings, Buggy and Klahadore, until only Eneru and I remained in the kitchen. His presence alone made me blush furiously, my thoughts running wild about how amazing he looked. He smirked, and that‘s when I remembered that he could HEAR MY THOUGHTS!  
I frantically tried to think of something else, anything that didn‘t have anything to do with him, but he just started laughing. „No need to be embarrassed, my child. Anyone would be awed at my presence.“  
Oh God. I tried to find my voice again. „Are… are you not going to go pick a room?“  
„I already ordered the priests to reserve the biggest room for me.“ He sat down at the table, crossed his hands and looked at me meaningfully. „By all means, go on thinking about how amazing I am.“  
Well, I could certainly do that.


	2. Movie Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out hornier than I intended.

I somehow managed to live to the next day without any major injuries. In fact, most of my guests were keeping to themselves upstairs, only occasionally coming down to ask me a question or get some food. Speaking of food: I was starting to run low on that, which wasn‘t surprising considering how many more mouths I had to feed now.  
So I was sitting in my kitchen, writing a shopping list. Luckily, there was a grocery store just down the street that was open on sundays.  
Suddenly, I felt someone tug at my shirt. I looked over to see Miss Goldenweek. „Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?“  
„I‘m bored.“ She said. „We all are.“  
„O...kay? What am I supposed to do about that?“  
„I don‘t know. What do you usually do for fun?“  
I sighed and looked at my shopping list again. Then I grinned. „I think I got an idea. But I gotta go shopping for some food first. I‘ll call everyone to the living room once I‘m back.“  
She slightly tilted her head, but nodded. „Okay.“

As I was heading out, I ran into Mister 3 and Klahadore.  
„Good morning, Miss Cora. Where are you headed?“, Klahadore inquired politely.  
I lifted the empty, reusable shopping bag in my hand (yay for protecting the environment!). „I was about to go do some grocery shopping. I wasn‘t really prepared to have so many guests, after all.“  
„Then let us come with you“, Mister 3 replied. „It‘s honestly the least we can do after you took us in without even knowing us.“  
„Did I have a choice in the matter?“, I asked dryly, making Mister 3 snort in amusement.  
„No. But still.“  
„Thought so.“

Going shopping with a pirate and what basically amounts to a mafia member was unexpectedly fun.  
„Miss Cora has a shopping list, and we really should stick to it. She is spending her own money to feed us, so we shouldn‘t cause her any unnecessary expenses“, Klahadore firmly told Mister 3 as he stopped us in the tea aisle.  
„Indeed, and I respect that. But is it really that much to ask for some decent tea?“  
„Well excuuuuuse me“, I said dryly, resisting the urge to add a ‚Princess‘ to the end of that to make the reference complete. „I‘m just not a big fan of Earl Grey. I only drink Sencha, any other tea would just be collecting dust in my cupboards.“  
„Urgh, you‘re just like Marianne“, Mister 3 grumbled to himself.  
I rolled my eyes, but relented. „Fine. Earl Grey it is.“  
„Thank you!“

After the shopping was done, we returned home, I put the groceries away and then called everyone to the living room.  
„So… Miss Goldenweek...“ „Marianne.“ „Fine. Marianne told me that you guys were bored. So I decided that we could have a movie night. That would not only end your boredom, but it‘s an opportunity for you to become a bit more familiar with the culture of my world.“ I stepped over the cupboard that held all of my DVDs, randomly grabbed a stack of them and and put it on the living room table. „The day is still fairly young, so we can watch all of these if you want. We just have to decide which one to start with.“  
So while I went and prepared the snacks; nachos, differnt kinds of candy, chocolate and so on, my guests were fighting over which movie to start with.  
In the end, we decided to start with Pirates of the Carribean. How fitting.  
I put the DVD in the DVD player, turned off the lights to give the whole thing are real cinema atmosphere, plopped myself down next to Eneru and prepared myself to get as engrossed in the movie as I have always been. But I couldn't quite forget what was going on around me, especially not with Eneru so close to me that I could feel his body heat, which in turn made my body heat up as well. I did catch him glancing at me a few times during the movie, always with that smug, irresistable smirk on his face. He knew. He knew what was going through my head, even as my thoughts wandered in a direction that definitely wasn‘t PG anymore. Damn me and my lack of self-restraint.

As the movie ended, I put on the next one, the first part of The Godfather, and then excused myself. I desperately needed to catch some fresh air out in the garden. While I know that Eneru would be able to hear my thoughts even if I was at the other end of town, I hoped that a bit of physical distance would help me be less recklessly horny. Honestly, I didn‘t I would have been able to stop myself from jumping him then and there if I had continued to be so close to him.  
But like he had heard my thirsty thoughts (which he did), he lightning-warped himself behind me, wrapping his muscular arms around my torso and bringing his face so close to me his lips were almost touching my ear. „Trying to get some privacy, are you?“  
I swallowed, my heart beating somewhere in my throat. „I know that wherever you are, there is no privacy to be had for miles upon miles.“  
„You didn‘t seem to want to hide anything from me. But maybe from the others. While I always know what you think through my Mantra, you were being so obvious that it wouldn‘t have taken all that long for the rest of them to notice.“ He lowered his face, so now I felt his warm breath on my skin. „So you desire me. Can‘t say I blame you. And what kind of God would I be if I didn‘t show favor to my most loyal worshipper? So… why don‘t you show me your bedroom?“  
I couldn‘t even find my voice to reply.  
„What? Would you prefer I claim you right here? Such impure thoughts in that pretty little head of yours.“  
I could finally speak again. „N-no! Not here. I‘ll show you my room.“ In a short moment of courage, I took his hand to lead him. „Come on.“


End file.
